State of Texas v Fazbear Entertainment Corp Documentation
by Anthony Michelson
Summary: State of Texas v. Fazbear Entertainment Corp. (1988) was a decision by the Supreme Court of the United States that resulted in the closure of 24 pizza restaurants in 5 states due to breaches of the Occupational Health and Safety Act. The trial was removed from both public and private databases shortly after its completion. Click to view the leaked documentation (19.87 MB)
1. The Autopsy of Jeremy Fitzgerald

**CASE DISCLAIMERS:  
**

The characters and locations used are property of Scott Cawthon, creator of Five Nights at Freddy's

All persons appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

The United States Supreme Court is not responsible for death or dismemberment.

* * *

**CAMERON COUNTY SHERIFF-CORONER**

**[ADDRESS WITHELD]  
Olmito, TX [ZIP WITHHELD]**

**FINAL AUTOPSY REPORT**

**Name: **Jeremy Fitzgerald  
**Age: **22 Years **DOB: **07/23/65 **Race: **White **Sex: **Male  
**Occupation: **Unemployed  
**Relatives: **Julie C. Fitzgerald (n. Michelson) – Mother

**Classification: **Suicide  
**Death Date/Time: **12/27/87 1:30 Est.  
**Date/Time of Injury: **12/27/87 1:30 Est.  
**Death Site: **Street  
**Address**: [ADDRESS WITHHELD], Brownsville, TX [ZIP WITHHELD]

**Injury Manner: **Gunshot  
**Injury Type: **Contact  
**Injury Site: **Street  
**Address: **[ADDRESS WITHHELD], Brownsville, TX [ZIP WITHHELD]

**Cause of Death: **Bullet through left temporal lobe  
**Other Cond.: **Second, non-fatal bullet wound found in frontal lobe

**Police Department: **Brownsville Police Department  
**DR Number: **[DATA EXPUNGED]  
**Investigator: **Anthony N. Pilchard  
**Pathologist: **[DATA EXPUNGED]  
**Autopsy Date: **12/28/87


	2. The Incident Report

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Incident Report****  
**To be completed by staff within 12 hours of incident/accident.

* * *

**Incident Date: **Saturday 14th November, 1987  
**Incident Time: **1:37 PM

**Injured Person's Name:** Paul Smith  
**Sex: **Male  
**DOB: **02/13/1938  
**Address: **[ADDRESS WITHHELD], Brownsville, TX [ZIP WITHHELD]  
**Phone Number: **[NUMBER WITHHELD]

**Details of Incident:  
**Paul Smith (Local Manager) and Jeremy Fitzgerald (Daytime Watchman) were attending to a children's party within the restaurant, when the former went into the storage room to retrieve cutlery for the attendants. After several minutes of absence, Jeremy went to check on him, only to find him sprawled across the floor with a gaping wound in his forehead.  
**Who Injured the Person?: **[CLASSIFIED]  
**Injury Type: **Cranial Laceration

**Does the Injury Require Hospitalisation?: **Yes  
**Hospital Name: **[NAME WITHHELD]  
**Address: **[ADDRESS WITHHELD]  
**Hospital Phone Number: **[NUMBER WITHHELD]

**Injured Person/Party Signature:**

**Special Notes/Instructions:  
**Legal protection team will need to be prepared for inevitable lawsuits directed at Fazbear Entertainment Corp. and the staff. Records regarding previous injuries or deaths of a similar nature are to be destroyed ASAP. Four of the animatronics (Endoskeletons 02-01, 02-02, 02-03 and 02-04) will be repaired and moved to the new location; the rest will be decommissioned indefinitely.

**Prepared By: **Anton Wilson  
**Date: **Saturday 14th November, 1987  
**Approved By: **Anton Wilson


	3. The Laboratory Report

CONFIDENTIAL REPORT OF LABORATORY FINDINGS

Texas Department of Criminal Justice  
Division of Law Enforcement Services  
[FACILITY NAME WITHHELD] – Houston  
[ADDRESS WITHHELD]  
Houston, Texas [ZIP WITHHELD]  
[NUMBER WITHHELD]  
[FAX WITHHELD]

Case Name: Pasqual and Clarke v. Fazbear Entertainment Corp.  
Date: 19th July, 1984

* * *

**Laboratory Report**

The following items were submitted to the DNA Analysis Unit for examination:

Item A: Animatronic Mask from Endoskeleton #01  
Item B: Animatronic Mask from Endoskeleton #03  
Item C: Animatronic Mask from Endoskeleton #04  
Item D: Buccal Swab from Tina Stevens  
Item E: Hair Sample from Bobby Christophe  
Item F: Buccal Swab from Mac Fishbak

Swabs were taken of the bloodstains from Items A and C. These swabs were labelled Items A1 and C1 respectively. A hair sample was found on object B, being labelled object B1.

Human deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) was amplified and extracted from object A1 using a polymerase chain reaction (PCR). Item E's DNA was also amplified, this time using mitochondrial PCR. Upon analysis, the DNA was revealed to match the DNA on Item E, with a margin for error of 6.3%.

Similar tests were conducted on object C1 in comparison with D and F, with no match being found. Both Tina Stevens and Mac Fishbak have not had contact with any of the objects.

DNA discovered in object B1 was also amplified using mitochondrial PRC, but could not be matched to any of the other samples.


End file.
